This invention relates to a prefabricated building construction More particularly, the invention relates to a building construction in which a plurality of standardized, prefabricated panels are assembled together on the ground to define sections or bays of the building and the bays are then raised into position and secured to one another
In the building industry, one of the most significant factors affecting cost of a building program is the amount of time it takes to complete construction Another significant factor is the need to employ heavy, sophisticated equipment for the hoisting and placing of building materials. Even in those instances where prefabricated sections and standarized parts are used in the construction of buildings, a large number of different components and fasteners must be inventoried. Although construction with such systems is faster than with more conventional building methods, considerable time and custom work is still required.